warframeguytounefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Vox Solaris (Quête)
Vox Solaris est une quête optionnelle où le Tenno aide les habitants de Fortuna à relancer la rébellion Solaris United contre Nef Anyo . Accomplir cette quête permet un accès complet au syndicat Solaris United, à un lanceur K-Drive et au plan détaillé du Garuda Warframe.Procédure pas à pas☃☃Aside from needing to access Fortuna by reaching Venus, this quest has no prerequisitbegins on talking to Eudico. She explains that the Solaris work for a living and if the Tenno want to help, they should buy from Thursby, who is threatened with a repo order. Thursby had took on his parents debt and if he fails to make ends meet Nef Anyo will claim repossession and take away mechanical body parts and even his organic arms and legs.Parler à Thursby à FortunaThursby est un commerçant qui essaie désespérément d'atteindre son quota de vente de déchets inutiles. Il demande donc au Tenno de voler de meilleurs produits au Corpus d' Orb Vallis . Lorsqu'on lui a posé des questions sur Eudico, il a expliqué qu'elle avait autrefois dirigé la population de Fortuna sous le nom de "Vox Solaris", la voix de Solaris United , jusqu'à ce qu'un incident la conduise à se retirer .Dans Orb Vallis, Thursby pointe le Tenno vers une baisse de l’offre en Corpus. Là, ils doivent piller trois caches dans la zone marquée.Thursby, impressionné par le travail du Tenno, suggère de s'attaquer à Nef Anyo en faisant exploser sa tour de refroidissement avant de pouvoir la présenter à son conseil d'administration. Cependant, Eudico a coupé sa transmission, avertissant qu'il parlait par un canal non sécurisé exploité par le Corpus. Le Tenno doit poursuivre et abattre un drone espion Corpus, puis tuer 30 renforts ennemis tout en défendant le drone tandis qu'Eudico pirate et efface l'enregistrement de Thursby.Une fois terminé, Eudico pense avoir le Tenno pour la résistance, mais elle s’arrête et les avertit de ne plus aider jeudi. Ils doivent maintenant retourner à Fortuna.Parler à Thursby à FortunaLe jeudi, avec les fournitures appropriées pour ouvrir un magasin, remercie le Tenno et les renvoie à The Business . Il explique qu'il souhaite préserver les espèces uniques d'Orb Vallis avant qu'elles ne disparaissent, et demande au Tenno de prendre la tête de l'action s'il le souhaite.L’entreprise souhaite envoyer un message au Corpus en remettant une bombe K à son équipe de repo, qui a dressé la liste noire des victimes endettées de Solaris. Eudico intervient immédiatement et leur ordonne de ne pas utiliser la K-bomb mais plutôt de prendre furtivement la liste, ce qui incitera The Business à argumenter contre les méthodes d'Eudico. Le Tenno doit se rendre dans un bunker et pirater un terminal pour prendre la liste des résultats, et doit éviter les caméras et les drones, faute de quoi le Corpus tentera de supprimer leurs données. La liste noire révèle que l’équipe de repo est après l’équipe sur le terrain de The Business, qui est en retard pour un enregistrement.Le Tenno arrive trop tard pour constater que le Corpus est déjà arrivé sur le terrain, mais toute l'équipe n'est pas présente. Ils doivent enquêter sur les quatre corps décédés dans la zone et apprendre que le reste de l'équipe a été capturé et attend le "traitement".Sur le site où se trouve l'équipe sur le terrain, le Tenno doit pirater un terminal et défendre la zone jusqu'à la fin du piratage. Tuer les renforts de Terra Jailer laisse tomber une clé de données qui accélère le processus de piratage.Une fois les otages sauvés, Nef Anyo contacte le Tenno pour l'informer que la cascade de Thursby n'était pas passée inaperçue et qu'il le reprendrait.Parler à Eudico à FortunaEudico laments at Thursby's repossession, mentioning that the medics are unsure if they can stabilize him due to "so much missing." She blames the Tenno before deciding to attempt an appeal to Nef Anyo and instructs them to head back to Orb Vallis.Nef Anyo is pushing to activate an Orokin coolant tower, but due to its unfinished state it will release a heat cascade that threatens the Vallis. To counteract this, the Tenno must defend two extractors simultaneously as they drill for Amarast. However, The Business warns Eudico that her attempts to appeal to Nef Anyo are in vain, and Fortuna needs the rebellious Eudico.Eudico urges the Tenno to hurry and deliver the Amarast to the coolant tower. However, Nef Anyo broadcasts to the Solaris that his investor showcase is coming soon and decides to perform a test run. By the time the Tenno arrive, they are too late, and are told to return to Fortuna. Nef Anyo demands the Solaris' floor boss turn in fifty workers for repossession.Talk to Eudico in FortunaEudico explains that since Nef Anyo crushed the resistance, she had been focused on attempting to appease him, now realizing that her efforts are in vain. She tells the Tenno that they can leave if they wish, but are the only obstacle between Solaris and oblivion from Nef Anyo's men. The Tenno resolve to stay and fight, and receive a "present" to be delivered.The Business assumes Eudico is attempting to buy off Nef Anyo, before realizing his K-bomb is missing. At topside, Nef Anyo's troops have amassed right outside of Fortuna. The Tenno must detonate the K-bomb before fighting off waves of Corpus.Eudico, returning to her "Vox Solaris" identity, announces the return of Solaris United and that the Tenno is their messenger, demanding a halt on repossessions. Nef Anyo disbelieves Vox's return as a nothing but a ghost and sends in a Profit-Taker Orb, a gargantuan spider machine. As the Tenno currently has no means to combat the Orb, Eudico orders a retreat, claiming Nef Anyo won't destroy Fortuna with it.The Business apologizes to Eudico, but instead she thanks him for not giving up on her.Talk to Eudico in FortunaEudico explains to the Tenno that Nef Anyo placed the Profit-Taker Orb to prevent Solaris from interfering with his investor showcase, and tells them that she arranged something for them back on Orb Vallis.Just outside of Fortuna is a K-Drive. The Tenno must head toward the coolant tower, slipping past the Profit-Taker Orb, and hack into the control terminal to reposess the tower, then defend it from Corpus as Eudico attempts to overheat the tower. Vox threatens Nef Anyo, right in front of his investors, the destruction of the coolant tower if he does not comply with their demands. Nef Anyo tries to pass it off as security detail and attempts to call their bluff, but Vox counters that they'd rather go down with his fortune than continue living in poverty. When the overheat nears completion, Nef Anyo finally relents and Vox reminds him that the Solaris are the people who make the Vallis work.Eudico demande au Tenno de livrer l'Amarast, en remédiant à la cascade de chaleur, avant son retour à Fortuna. Pendant ce temps, Nef Anyo tente d'apaiser ses investisseurs en colère, mais en vain.ÉpilogueÀ son retour à Fortuna, le joueur recevra le lanceur K-Drive et un message de la boîte de réception indiquant que Smokefinger a trouvé un plan pour le cadre de combat Garuda .Les Solaris Unies et Ventkids syndicats sont maintenant disponibles, avec Eudico offrant Bounties , l'entreprise avec la pêche et la conservation de la faune et Ventkinds avec K-Drive. On apprend également que Thursby a survécu et gagné des jambes mécaniques, ce qui lui a valu le nouveau nom de Legs , proposant de vendre des pièces MOA .Le syndicat Vox Solaris sera également disponible si le joueur a également terminé The War Within be available if the player has also completed La guerre en dedans . Catégorie:Update 24 Catégorie:Syndicats